


The New Guy

by Morwen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky tries to comfort him, Drama, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Steve just died and Sam has thoughts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen/pseuds/Morwen
Summary: Sam steht an Steves Grab und hat Zweifel. Bucky hat das alles schon einmal erlebt.





	The New Guy

Die Beerdigung fand in kleinem Kreis statt.

Knapp zwanzig Personen waren anwesend, mehr waren es nicht, die die wahre Identität des Verstorbenen kannten.

Nach offiziellen Angaben der Avengers hatte Steve Rogers zusammen mit Tony Stark sein Leben im Kampf gegen Thanos gelassen. Die Alternative wäre gewesen, der Welt mitzuteilen, dass sie eine Zeitmaschine hatten, und niemand, der länger als fünf Sekunden über diese Möglichkeit nachgedacht hatte, war der Meinung gewesen, dass dies eine gute Idee war.

Sam stand mit trockenen Augen am Grab, die Hände vor dem Körper gefaltet. Er hatte Steve in den letzten Wochen bereits Lebewohl gesagt, von dem Tag an, an dem klar wurde, dass sich sein Zustand nicht mehr bessern würde. Ihm waren keine Tränen mehr geblieben, anders als die Leere in seinem Herzen, die ihn noch für lange Zeit begleiten würde.

Während der Sarg langsam in den Boden hinabgelassen wurde, hob Sam den Kopf und ließ den Blick über die Anwesenden wandern, allen voran die Überlebenden des ursprünglichen Teams.

Das Gesicht von Bruce war eine steinerne Maske, während Clint stumm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Die beiden Männer hatten innerhalb kurzer Zeit drei Teamkollegen verloren, die sie lange genug gekannt hatten, dass sie wie Familie für sie gewesen waren. Sam fragte sich, ob das das Schicksal aller Superhelden war – wieder und wieder am Grab von Freunden zu stehen, die ihr Leben gelassen hatten, um die Menschheit zu retten, so lange, bis sie eines Tages selbst diejenigen waren, die im Sarg lagen.

Es war ein morbider Gedanke und er verscheuchte ihn schnell wieder.

„Es ist die einzige Entscheidung, die mit der Zeit nie leichter wird“, hatte Steve einmal zu ihm gesagt. „Selbst wenn du weißt, dass durch einen einzigen Tod Millionen von Leben gerettet werden können, fragst du dich doch jedes Mal, ob es das wert ist.“

„Vielleicht ist das auch gut so“, hatte Sam damals erwidert. „Denn sollte die Entscheidung jemals leicht fallen, das Leben eines Menschen zu opfern, dann sind wir selbst vermutlich das Problem, und nicht mehr die anderen.“

Steve hatte ihn für einen Moment mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck in den Augen angesehen, fast so etwas wie... Stolz? Zufriedenheit?

„Ja“, war seine Antwort gewesen. „Ja, da hast du Recht.“

Sam hatte seitdem oft an dieses Gespräch zurückdenken müssen, insbesondere an Tagen wie diesen.

Denn damals hatte er erkannt, was für eine enorme Verantwortung es bedeutete, ein Anführer zu sein, und mittlerweile war er sich sicher, dass genau das der Grund war, weshalb Steve ihn für diese Rolle auserkoren hatte. Nicht, weil Sam sie tatsächlich wollte – sondern weil er begriffen hatte, was damit einherging.

Jetzt war er Besitzer eines Schildes, der schon seit Wochen in einer Ecke seines Zimmers stand, weil Sam noch nicht die Kraft gefunden hatte, sich mit ihm auseinanderzusetzen.

Aber nun hatte er keine Wahl mehr.

Er war Captain America, und Captain America stellte sich seinen Herausforderungen.

Sam spürte plötzlich, wie jemand sacht gegen seine Schulter stieß und sah zur Seite. Ihm begegnete der Blick grauer Augen.

„Alles okay?“, fragte Bucky leise.

Sam nickte nur. Offenbar wirkte er angespannter, als ihm selbst bewusst war.

Der andere Mann wirkte erstaunlich gefasst dafür, dass er gerade der Beerdigung seines besten Freundes beiwohnte. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sich Sam, wieviel Bucky von Steves Plan, in der Vergangenheit zu bleiben, gewusst hatte. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie wenig überrascht er gewirkt hatte, als sie Steve auf der Bank hatten sitzen sehen, fast als hätte er damit gerechnet, dass sein Freund nicht mit der Zeitmaschine zu ihnen zurückkehren würde.

Aber die Freundschaft und das Vertrauen zwischen den beiden Männern war nur eines von den vielen Dingen, die Sam nie wirklich durchschaut hatte. Und jetzt hatte Steve diese Beziehung zusammen mit dem Rest seiner Geheimnisse mit ins Grab genommen.

Der Priester sprach ein letztes Gebet, dann traten die Anwesenden nacheinander vor, um Blumen und Erde ins Grab zu werfen. Nach Bucky nahm auch Sam auf diese Weise ein letztes Mal Abschied von seinem Freund.

„Du wirst mir fehlen, Steve“, sagte er leise, als er vor dem offenen Grab stand. „Ich werde tun, was ich kann, aber_ verdammt_, wirst du mir fehlen...“

Er spürte mit einem Mal Feuchtigkeit in seinen Augenwinkeln, doch bevor er völlig seine Fassung verlieren konnte, wandte er sich ab und kehrte wieder an seinen Platz zurück. Bucky warf ihm einen Blick zu, in dem überraschend viel Mitgefühl und Verständnis lagen.

„Es ist okay, Sam“, murmelte er. „Du bist nicht allein.“

Sam wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass er seine Worte am Grab gehört haben musste. Verdammte Supersoldatensinne.

Er wusste nicht, was er erwidern sollte. _Natürlich_ war er nicht allein, nicht wirklich, das war ihm klar. Er würde schließlich immer die Avengers haben. Aber die Verantwortung, die mit dem Schild einherging? Die würde nur er tragen.

Und vielleicht war das auch gut so. Sam hätte sie niemand anderem aufbürden wollen.

„Steve hatte am Anfang auch keine Ahnung, was er tat“, fuhr Bucky mit leiser Stimme fort, während sich die Trauergemeinschaft langsam um sie herum auflöste. „Er hat oft an sich gezweifelt und musste sich erst selbst finden, bevor er Captain America werden konnte.“

Davon hörte Sam zum ersten Mal. Er sah Bucky aufmerksam an. „Wie hat er es schließlich geschafft?“

Bucky grinste schwach. „Er hat mir den Arsch gerettet.“

Sam konnte sich bei diesen Worten ein leises Lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Denk nicht zu viel nach“, meinte Bucky dann. „Wenn sich etwas richtig anfühlt, dann tu es. Wenn nicht, dann distanziere dich davon. Sei authentisch. Mehr hat Steve auch nicht getan.“

Sam holte tief Luft.

„Du glaubst wirklich, dass ich das schaffen kann.“ Es war keine Frage.

„Ich glaube es nicht, ich _weiß_ es“, erwiderte Bucky ruhig. „Ich war schließlich derjenige, der ihm gesagt hat, dass du der beste Kandidat für den Job bist.“

Sam starrte ihn überrascht an. „Was...?!“

„Es ist die Wahrheit.“ Bucky zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er hat zuerst überlegt, ob er den Schild _mir_ anbietet, aber seien wir doch ehrlich, ich bin selbst an meinen besten Tagen ein Wrack. Du hingegen? Du wusstest immer, wer du bist und was du willst. Steve hat das respektiert. Und er hat deine Ideale geteilt.“

„Ich...“ Sam klappte mehrmals hilflos den Mund auf und zu.

Dann stieß er schließlich hervor: „Ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.“

„Du musst gar nichts sagen“, entgegnete Bucky. „Aber wenn du jemanden brauchst, um mit dem Schild zu trainieren: ich bin da. Glaub mir, ich hatte einen halben Weltkrieg Zeit, um Erfahrungen damit zu sammeln. Ich könnte dir ein paar Tipps geben.“

„Das...“ Sam räusperte sich. „Das wäre großartig. Danke, Bucky.“

„Keine Ursache.“ Er zwinkerte Sam zu. „Man sieht sich.“

Dann schob er die Hände in die Taschen seines Jacketts und ging den weißen Kiesweg des Friedhofes entlang, bis er zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden war.

Sam sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher.

Er hatte immer noch Zweifel und er fühlte sich seiner Aufgabe immer noch nicht gewachsen.

Aber vielleicht... vielleicht würde er weniger allein sein, als er geglaubt hatte.

Und mit dem Gedanken verließ er als letzter Steves Grab und kehrte nach Hause zurück.


End file.
